A random Challenge
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: My friend Ed Challenged me to write a BBT Angel cross over, so I am trying, its set after Penny and Len split and season 1 of Angel  but Lindsey has S2 hair as he looks much cuter when his hair is much shorter


_Please review and suggest things you woud like to see, I wanted a BBT Leverage cross over but my friend ed insisted on Angel so this will be interesting explaining Vampires to Sheldon_

* * *

><p>Sheldon was sat in the back seat of the car nosily moaning about how the new comic he was expecting was not in the comic book store and how this was unacceptable, and was listing the reasons loudly and constantly while Leonard tried his hardest to filter him in to a form of white noise. Howard was bragging about how he had the chance to pull a woman he had met the other day, and Raj was mocking him. Days like this Leonard wished he had gone to the comic book store alone , or even better been somewhere that wasn't the comic book store and maybe that would have helped his love life a little. He welcomed the sight of the parking area for his flat, thinking soon at least he could go hide in his room to escape his slightly overwhelming friends.<p>

The car park was very full, he saw the normal cars of his neighbours, and his stomach leapt slightly upon seeing Penny's battered car. It had been months since they had split, and he still wasn't fully over it.

He looked around and saw a car he didn't recognise, and that stood out like a sore thumb, a red Ferrari less than 6 months old. It clearly caught Sheldon's eye as well as he stopped his random ramblings about the comic book store to start complaining about expensive cars being wrong and listing the reasons

By the time they reached their flat Sheldon was on reason 11

"They reward the rich rather than the educationally brilliant such as myself" he moaned "Reason 12.." and stopped

"I think we just found the owner" smirked Howard as they reached the landing for the floor where Sheldon and Leonard lived. Penny was stood seductively leaning against her door twiddling her hair and smiling. Facing her with his back to the geek team was a handsome young Lawyer, early 20s, dark brown hair, short and spiky, wearing a very expensive suit, without a doubt cost more than each of the boys earned in a month.

Sheldon cleared his throat loudly to get Penny's attention and when this failed as she was too keen on her visitor, he walked over to her.

"Penny!" he stated, " I would like you to drive me to the comic book store at the other side of town, Leonard refuses, and our current one has banned me for a month for upsetting the customers, though I was more upset by the lack of acceptable merchandise"

"Excuse me!" Stated Penny, "Im busy here"

"You are excused" Continued the tall scientist, totally unaware of her disinterest in his problems, "Though why am I excusing you?" He continued "Most of your social and learning issues I have accepted and tolerate as I understand you are not educated to an acceptable level even by your standards"

The pretty blonde started glaring at him, her companion smirked and turned to face Sheldon, his blue eyes glinting with amusement, "Sheldon Cooper" he smiled "Pleased to finally meet you" and he offered his hand to the scientist, who seemed totally unphased by his name being known, "Im Lindsey McDonald"

Sheldon took his hand and smiled

"It's nice to know you are aware of who I am, I trust you are well versed in my work?" he bragged "If you want to take me to the comic book store I will happily explain any theory you need to have established in detail"

"Sheldon, give us a few minutes" Penny looked annoyed trying to open the door with her back to it

"You won't manage to open the door with that" Sheldon continued, "you are trying to use your car key again, remember what happened last time?"

Leonard Raj and Howard were watching amused as Sheldon without realising was spoiling Penny's date with what they could only assume was a very rich potential suitor, though he seemed more bemused than upset, and how did he know Sheldon's name.


End file.
